


Love's Imitation

by casironmaiden



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, First Time, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Admirer, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casironmaiden/pseuds/casironmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku has conflicting feelings for Vegeta. On top of that, Goku discovers that Vegeta received a gift from a secret admirer. Does Goku stand a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character's of Dragonball Z belong to Akira Toriyama and affiliates. I wouldn't dare claim DBZ as my own nor would I try to make a profit off of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: "speaking" ' thoughts'

  
  
  
  


**Love's Imitation**

  
  
  
  
  
Allowing himself in, Goku pushed the door close soundlessly behind him, giving him a much better chance of finding his wayward prince without Bulma's inquiring mind none the wiser. There was only so many times he could use the excuse that he wanted to spar with her husband in the Gravity Chamber, without her catching wind that he was _really_ there to spend some quality time with Vegeta and learn more about their saiyan mating customs, which differs from Earth. Vegeta made it no secret when he smirked and scoffed at him on more than one occasion when he was having spousal problems with Chi Chi and implied that a buffoon was more qualified at reigning in his hell-cat of a wife than a gentle giant as himself. Goku still was unsure if that was an insult or a compliment on Vegeta's part but it had stuck with him nonetheless.

You see, over the span of a few weeks, his biology has been acting up ever since the last full moon, which never had been a problem before for him, until Vegeta's existence became apparent, back in the day when he initially attacked the Earth with his bodyguard, Nappa under Frieza's influence than later redeemed himself during the Cell and Majin Buu fiasco; where his prince had a hand in saving the Universe alongside him instead of destroying it. 

Vegeta and him even survived being fused together, which might have paved a way for this budding affection he now held for his surly prince, where unlike before, he only seek companionship.

Par to what Goku would do in the past, when his libido was insatiable, he would usually work the extra energy off with his wife Chi Chi in the bedroom, spending long hours lavishly licking up her juices, before riding her full throttle but lately his taste have been veering more towards a masculine fulfillment that only a fellow saiyan could provide. Hence, Vegeta. What made it even more urgent was the fact that he can only get off these days, if he envisioned Vegeta underneath him, pinned down, body taut, their mouths gnashed together in an age long battle, as Vegeta let loose a string of profanities as he lathered his prince lithe body with his tongue from neck to groin, before swallowing him hole, until Vegeta howled in ecstasy thrusting deeply down his throat as he caught each and every delicious drop of his prince's cum with his tongue.  That didn't include the more juicier dreams Goku was having of his prince, of Vegeta dominating  _him_ , which surely left him hot under the collar for weeks on end, panting for some sort of stimuli to hold him over. A caress, possibly a forbidden kiss, since they were both still married to their wives, both whom fathered a son or sons, who play amongst each other... sons and wives whom would be crushed if they ever found out how far Goku's secret fantasies ran.

For Goku, it was just too much on a day to day basis to function. Always Holding back and never really being himself.

Earthlings were fragile compared to Saiyans. In truth, Vegeta was meant to be his own, for the services of him saving the Earth and Universe time after time at his own expense from megalomaniac villains whom thrive on palpable fear, mayhem and superiority over all others to the point of ordering extinction.

Goku knew the stakes if Vegeta agreed and then if they were later found out but it has become so unbearable for him. Goku loves his family dearly but with Vegeta, he knows he could be himself fully, without worrying. Still, Goku didn't know how to proceed from here, considering he was thinking of the unthinkable and have an affair with Bulma, his childhood's best friends, husband.

Making sure no one was looking , Goku quickly adjusted himself. All Goku knew was, he needed to find Vegeta fast before he lost his bearings. He hasn't slept with his wife since these impure thoughts consumed his every waking hour. He had to ask Vegeta if he was feeling similar urges or it was just him.

 

  
  
  


  
 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm working with little sleep, so please bear with me... I haven't wrote in ages, So...sorry if it's so short. I'm completely revamping this story. I have an inkling where I'm taking this but any suggestions would be supportive. ^__^ Basically I was going to make   
> this story a PWP but decided against it. I'm hoping to make Goku squirm in this story and fight for what he wants, consequences aside. If anyone is interested in beta'ing for me, I'd much appreciate it!!


End file.
